1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a driving circuit, and more particularly, to a driving circuit of an input/output (I/O) interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when a digital signal is transmitted by a driving circuit (i.e., an input/output (I/O) interface) in an integrated circuit (IC), the driving power of the driving circuit (i.e., the output force of the I/O interface) has to be increased in order to achieve a higher transmission speed. However, when the driving power of the driving circuit is increased, over damping may be produced on the output signal, as shown in FIG. 6. Besides interfering with the system power as power noises, the over damping may further be released as electromagnetic disturbance (EMI) and accordingly cause the driving circuit not to meet the safety specification.
Conventionally, the problem of over damping produced on the output signal of a driving circuit with increased driving power is resolved by adjusting/controlling the slew rate of an inverter of a driving stage in the driving circuit. However, such a solution may greatly reduce the speed of signal output and accordingly affect the processing speed of the entire IC.